


Birthday

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Expectations, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Implications, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: It's Rose's birthday, and she only wants one thing.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 11





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fics are so much fun! (It's my third one, I know what I'm saying)

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day thirteen**

**Birthday**

“Good morning, Rose.”

Rose smiled at the Doctor sleepily. “Morning.”

“Do you know what day this is?”

She blinked at him, feigning ignorance.

“Happy Birthday.”

“Oh. That. Thanks.”

The Time Lord was surprised. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. 

Rose gave him a thoughtful look.  _ You have never told me the date of your birthday, remember? _

The Doctor chuckled. “You haven't told me yours, either. Jackie did.”

_ Haven't you told me you're able to tell- _

“I don't like to concentrate on these things. With someone as close to me as you are, it requires no effort at all.”

Rose burst out laughing.  _ Clever! _

The Doctor beamed at the birthday girl. ”Do you want to go somewhere special today? Anywhere in particular?”

Rose inhaled. 

“I feel very happy simply staying here with you, Doctor.” She wasn’t lying.

“Wouldn’t you like me to invite some friends of yours? We could organise a birthday party!”

Rose smiled at him. “Nope. I’m staying here with you today.”

The Time Lord nodded, excited. “Which means you are expecting some particular treatments from me and the TARDIS today?”

“Are you offering?”

_ Whatever you want, love. _

Rose pretended to be thinking.  _ Is staying in bed all day long too much for you, Doctor?  _ The alien sent her a loving look. “With you, never, Rose. But don’t you want a bath of roses? A menu consisting only of your favourite foods? Your favourite films, your-”

The Time Lady exhaled, bubbling with excitement.  _ Would you do it for me?  _ The Doctor has never been against surprising her every single day. But, since he wanted it…

“You won’t change my mind!” The girl beamed at him. “I am even ready to ignore Mum’s phone calls.”

The Doctor exhaled. “Preposterous,” he chuckled. “I’m sure she won’t forgive you this for days to come.”

“So?” She purred. “Are you in?”

The alien knew him giving in to Rose’s charms so easily would have been contemned on his home planet. But Gallifrey was gone, and Rose was to be with him forever.

“Always.”

Rose giggled.  _ Films can be watched and rewatched every day. The bath full of rose’s sounds… challenging. And the only thing I want on the menu today is your kisses. _

The Doctor beamed at her, delighted. “No thorns. Only petals. Is this okay?” 

Rose blushed. “Of course, when I said only kisses, I meant-”

“I know, Rose. My birthday girl,” he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
